Mi Bonita
by Alitzel
Summary: Porque era solo suya. Hoy más que nunca. One-Shot. M por precaución.


**Hola ^^**

Aquí estoy con una** nuevo one-shot, **espero que sea de su agrado

Por cierto los personajes** no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de **Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai**. Sin embargo **la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines de lucro**.

**Advertencia: **Contiene **Lime**

Sin mas que decir les invito a leer

* * *

**Mi Bonita**

**Capítulo único **

El rubio se restregó los ojos repetidas veces con las manos, estiró sus brazos. De sus labios se escapó un sonoro bostezo y finalmente, a regañadientes, se sentó en la orilla de su cama matrimonial, sí que estaba cansado, claro después de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Al recordarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, comenzó a sentir un poco de vergüenza, es que todavía no se podía creer de todo lo que fue capáz anoche. Una palabra podía describir todo lo que pasaba por su mente -Sensacional- si, hasta podría ser un poco más que eso.

Se puso de pie, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al pequeño bulto que se hallaba entre las sábanas. Sonrió ladinamente, para luego colocarse una camisa y su pantalón, salió del cuarto intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para evitar despertarla, cerró la puerta trás de si. Suspiró, y nuevamente una reluciente sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Se encaminó hacia el baño, se lavó la cara, al igual que sus dientes.

Después se dirigió a la cocina, debía prepararle algo espectacular, además extrañamente tenía ganas de cocinarle algo. Odiaba cocinar, pero hoy era diferente, veía todo más brillante, más hermoso, estaba feliz, solo tenían que ver la estúpida sonrisa que se adueñaba de sus labios para confirmarlo. De acuerdo quizás Yamato tenía razón. Recordó lo que le dijo esa vez.

_-Takeru, el amor te vuelve estúpido- El menor lo observó sin comprender, ¿Estúpido?, porfavor. El Takaishi había ido a visitar a su padre, por ende también a su hermano, los dos se encontraban mirando la televisión. - ¿No estás exagerando un poco Mat?- _

_El aludido simplemente se volteó a encararlo- Por supuesto que no- Soltó un suspiro- Vas a querer hacer las cosas que nunca te han gustado, bueno en tu caso...- El rubio observó el techo, buscando algo que nunca haría su hermano- Vas a querer cocinarle- Le había dicho, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo._

_-Y vas a tener una sonrisa de marica mientras lo haces- Agregó. Por su parte, el menor no pudo aguantar las carcajadas- Eso nunca va a pasar, nunca- Le respondía entre risas intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos - Ya verás enano, te vas a acordar de mí- Luego el mayor dirigió su atención nuevamente al televisor, mientras su hermanito seguía retorciendose de la risa al otro lado del sofá. _

El rubio, dejó escapar un suspiro, después siguió con su labor, cortó unas cuantas frutas, y las colocó en una copa de helado, seguidamente tomó un poco de pan y lo puso a tostar, sín que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios. Vertió un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso.

Se decidió finalmente a hacer unos panqueques con mermelada, los sirvió en un plato, al igual que los huevos revueltos que había hecho al mismo tiempo. Todo lo colocó en una bandeja, sirvió un poco de yogourt en otro vaso, y también lo colocó. Aún le faltaba algo, sujetó su mentón con una de sus manos, observó detenidamente el desayuno, hasta que una idea se adueñó de su mente -Por supuesto- se dijo. Salió rápidamente al jardín, buscó con su mirada algo hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Arrancó uno de los girasoles, y nuevamente ingresó a su vivienda. Colocó en un lado de la bandeja, la flor. Seguidamente la alzó, con el desayuno, y regresó a la habitación. Al entrar observó nuevamente el bulto bajo las sábanas, pero esta vez sobresalía una mata de pelo castaño, sonrió nuevamente, esa imagen era sumamente tierna, al menos para él. Puso la bandeja en la mesita contigua a la cama, después se posicionó nuevamente al lado de su compañera. La observó largamente, intentando grabar a fuego esa perfecta imagen en su mente, apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos. Se veía tan hermosa y serena. No pudo evitar esa sonrisa nuevamente, es que estaba feliz, por todos los cielos.

La castaña se removió solo un poco entre la sábana, y el rubio no pudo aguantar más las ganas de probar sus labios nuevamente. Le destapó el rostro, para luego acercarce a sus labios. Los rosó con los suyos propios, fué solo una caricia, pero fué suficiente para que la jóven despertara. El Takaishi volvió a su posición inicial, mientras la castaña intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Parpadeó repetidas veces, luego se estrujó los ojos con ambas manos, hasta enfocar al rubio frente a ella - Buenos días bonita, ¿Cómo dormiste?- Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Yagami- Muy bien- Decía entre bostezos, luego lo miró profundamente, para después adquirir un color similar a un tomate. Agarró la sábana con ambas manos intentando cubrir su rostro. Recordó perfectamente lo de anoche, internamente moría de vergüenza. El de ojos de mar le sonrió divertido, como la amaba y ahora se atrevía a decir que la quería incluso aún más, si es que eso era humanamente posible. La acercó un poco más hacia sí, abrazandola protectoramente. Besó su frente, mientras ella simplemente intentaba ocultarse en la sábana tratando de tapar su desnudez.

Su acompañante le dirigió una pícara mirada- No deberías tener pena- la castaña le dirigió una mirada- Total, yo ya ví todo anoche- Ese comentario logró intensificar su sonrojo- ¡Takeru!- Le gritó molesta, el rubio no hizo más que carcajearse- Tonto- le continuó mientras observaba al rubio riendo divertido- Pero ¿Sabes algo?- Nuevamente atrajo la atención de la de mirada rojiza- Ahora estoy aún más enamorado de ti- Una sonrisa luminosa se adueñó de sus labios, mientras lo tomaba del cuello con ambas manos y estampaba un beso en su boca, el rubio la tomó de la cintura colocandola sobre él en el acto, comenzaban a profundizar el beso hasta que un sonoro ruido, proveniente del estomago de la castaña los hizo separarse- Me parece que alguien tiene hambre- El Takaishi lo dijo contra su boca, mientras nuevamente la castaña tomó su lugar al lado del ojiazul.

El rubio se levantó, tomó nuevamente la bandeja entre sus manos y la colocó en el regazo de su chica- Espero que te guste, bonita- Decía mientras tomó el girasol para entregarselo. Ella por su parte no hizo más que maravillarse, aceptando la flor, mientras el rubio regresaba a su lugar. El jóven tomó una cuchara, para darle de comer a su hermosa novia, y así lo hicieron ambos, se daban de comer el uno al otro, con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando acabaron dejaron la bandeja en la mesa nuevamente, se abrazaron y ambos recordaron lo que habían sucedido la noche anterior.

_El rubio la había ido a busca para cenar, lo recibió su cuñado y como siempre le hizo el mismo interrogatorio ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué harían luego? ¿A qué hora la traería? Luego Hikari apareció, le dió un casto beso en los labios, y luego se fueron tomados de la mano. _

_El Takaishi abrió la puerta de su departamento, cenaron tranquilamente, entre sonrisas y una hermosa melodía en el ambiente, hablaron de trivialidades, luego decidieron ver una película de terror en el mueble de la sála. Mientras en el exterior se desatava una gran tormenta. _

_El insistente sonido del celular de la castaña los hizo dar un pequeño saltito en sus asientos, estaban muy concentrados en la película. Hikari contestó de inmediato- ¿Hermano?- el rubio solo observó a su tierna novia, mientras ella continuaba con la conversación- Si, está bien- nuevamente silencio- No, no creo que haya problema- la de mirada rojiza clavó sus ojos en los azules de él- De acuerdo, ya te lo paso- la joven le entregó su celular- Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo- Tomó el celular y lo colocó en su oído- Hola Tai- le dijo- Takeru, es mejor que no traigas a Kari, esto ya es un diluvio- El rubio se lo pensó un poco- Está bien- el de cabello alborotado continuó- Takeru- Volvió a llamarlo el mayor-¿Si?- Le contestó - Sé que vives solo, y... - El rubio esperó a que continuara- Nada, olvídalo, solo... - Tai termina de decirlo de una vez porfavor- le pidió el de mirada azulada- Cuidala, ¿Si? Solo cuidala- El Yagami dejó escapar un suspiro- Siempre Tai- le contestó, para luego oír el pitido que indicaba el fín de la llamada. _

_El rubio se quedó viendo la pantalla del celular largamente, hasta que Hikari tomó sus manos en las suyas propias. El ojiazul le regaló una sonrisa, para luego volver su atención a la pantalla del televisor. A cada tanto la castaña se pegaba más a su novio, por el miedo que le causaba las escenas que se desarrollaban en la película, o por culpa de algún rayo, el rubio la abrazó por la cintura en un intento para calmarla- Linda, si quieres quito la película- la castaña asintió, el ojiazul apagó el dvd y el televisor.-¿Quieres cambiarte para dormir?- el rubio le dirigió una mirada- Si- luego la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su cuarto. Ella tomó asiento en la cama de él, mientras el Takaishi le sacaba una camisa y un pantalón para dormir. _

_-Cambiate en el baño, yo voy a buscar algo para dormir- le dijo mientras le sonreía y le entregaba la ropa en las manos- Está bien- le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño. El rubio por su parte se colocaba su pijama. Luego salió de su habitación para recargarse a un lado de la puerta del baño- Bonita, ¿Está todo bien?- Ella respondió al instante- Sí amor, lo que pasa es que el pantalón es muy grande y se me cae- El de ojos de mar se volteó al escuchar que se abría la puerta. Su boca se abrió desmesuradamente ante la imágen que tenía enfrente, su novia únicamente con la camisa, __**su **__camisa, y le llegaba exactamente a la mitad de los muslos. El rubio juró que había muerto en ese mismo instante, porque un hermoso ángel se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos, movió repetidamente la cabeza. Luego tomó de la mano a la castaña y la llevó nuevamente a su habitación. La sentó nuevamente en su cama. _

_-¿Quieres té con leche para dormir? ¿O una manta?- Le cuestionó el Takaishi. - Sí, té con leche porfavor- El rubio le sonrió- A sus ordenes princesa- seguidamente se inclinó para hacer una pequeña reverencia. La castaña sonrió de vuelta muy divertida, mientras su novio iba a la cocina a prepararle la bebida, unos minutos después regresó con una taza en sus manos, se la dió, luego besó su frente y le susurró- Duerme bien bonita- La castaña sorbió su bebida, para luego dejarla sobre la mesa contigua, y justo antes de que él se fuera, agarró su franela con una mano- Takeru, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?- El Takaishi le dirigió una mirada- En el mueble, voy a buscar una manta, está haciendo frío- Le contestó tranquilamente. En eso se oyó un trueno, su sonido retumbó en los oídos de ambos jóvenes. La castaña no aguantó el miedo y se abrazó a su espalda- Tengo miedo, duerme conmigo porfavor- El de mirada azulada se quedó estático ante la propuesta de su novia. _

_Se giró lentamente y correspondió el abrazo- Está bien linda- la castaña sonrió. Luego se separó un poco tomando su mano en el acto, lo haló hacia la cama, el rubio se recostó a su lado,abrió el hedredón para que se abrigaran ambos, pero la jóven lo detuvo -Voy a apagar la luz- y antes de que el ojiazul pudiese intervenir ella estaba justo frente al interruptor, lo apagó y luego volvió a la cama, se acomodó en su sitio, y al instante su novio la arropó. En eso nuevamente el estruendo de un rayo asustó a la Yagami, y sin pensarlo se abrazó al rubio enroscando las piernas a su cintura y abrazandolo, mientras su cabeza se escondía en el cuello del rubio. Él inmediatamente la abrazó también y empezó a acariciar su espalda, en un vano intento de tranquilizarla. Al sentir como la castaña continuaba temblando, se dejó llevar, bueno en realidad no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Una de sus manos la tomó del rostro, obligandola a observarlo, pudo notar, que sus ojos rojizos estaban idos, a causa del miedo, la acercó sólo un poco, lo suficiente para unir sus labios con los de ella._

_La jóven cerró los ojos al instante, perdiendose en la sensación que le regalaba los labios de su novio, el rubio la apretó más hacia sí, luego lamió levemente los labios de ella, logrando que estos se separaran, al instante introdujo la lengua en su cavidad, comenzando una lucha entre sus bocas. La castaña enredó sus dedos en las doradas hebras del Takaishi, y este no lo aguantó más, se colocó sobre ella sin romper el beso, apoyandose en sus antebrazos, la castaña mientras tanto se dedicó a recorrer su espalda, llegando en el recorrido al final de su camisa, introdujo ambas manos en el interior de la misma, él sintió un hormigueo al momento. Luego el rubio se separó de sus labios para recuperar el aire, y nuevamente se topó con esos ojos que lo volvían loco, le sonrió ladinamente, la castaña seguía con las manos en la espalda de él, las fué sacando lentamente para ahora pisicionarlas sobre el pecho de su chico y le devolvió la sonrisa. El ojiazul nuevamente la volvió a besar, la de mirada rojiza le correspondió mientras bajaba, nuevamente sus manos hasta el final de su camisa, intentó subirla, sentía que le estorbaba. El joven al percatarse de esto se enderezó un poco para retirarse la prenda. _

_El rubio nuevamente se posicionó sobre su novia, pero ahora empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con ambas manos, ella lanzó un suspiro en el acto. Mientras él empezaba a repartir besos mariposa por todo su cuello. Luego deliberadamente él metió ambas manos bajo la tela que ella traía, logrando así un nuevo suspiro por parte de ella, gracias a la oscuridad no pudo notar el sonrojo que ahora adornaba sus mejillas. Después de recorrer lo suficiente, el Takaishi la despojó de su camisa, aventandola al suelo -Te amo hermosa- Le susurró el rubio mientras continuaba repartiendo besos por todas las extremidades de la castaña, arrancándole gemidos de su boca. Ella no se quedó atras, bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de su novio, con la intención de bajar sus pantalones, los haló hacia abajo, llevandolos hasta sus rodillas. _

_La observó a nuevamente, asombrado por el atrevimiento de la joven que tenía entre brazos, ella por su parte le regalo una sincera sonrisa, lo que lo impulsó a hacer esa pregunta- ¿Estás segura linda?- La castaña a modo de respuesta llevó sus brazos hasta la nuca de su novio, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. _

_Lo que sucedió luego se le hizo sumamente borroso, recordaron unas cuantas caricias indecorosas, gemidos por parte de ella al igual que unos sonidos guturales por parte del rubio. Luego una extraña ola de calor en el ambiente, una súplica por parte de ella, un pequeño paquete brillante en las manos de su novio, unos segundos de indecisión antes de robarse su virginidad, un extenso gemido saliendo de la boca de la castaña y justo después de eso una sensación sumamente gratificante, repartíendo besos por todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, susurrandole al oído lo mucho que la amaba, lo perfecta que era para él, mientras ella intentaba callar sus propios alaridos. Hasta que ambos sintieron una explosión en su interior, ambos juraron haber alcanzado el cielo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. El ojiazul se derrumbó sobre su novia, abrazandola en el acto, le dió un último beso en la frente, antes de que ella fuera arrastrada por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños. Se recostó a su lado, deshaciendose del preservativo, luego la abrazó por la cintura para acompañarla en sus sueños. _

El rubio suspiró, ganandose un mirada por parte de su novia, él la observó de vuelta mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba nuevamente de sus labios. Ella seguía enrollada en la sábana con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. El Takaishi la abrazó nuevamente, y otra vez la colocó sobre él. La castaña nuevamente le besó los labios, al separarse él agregó- Te amo _**mi**_ bonita- ella se sonrojó ante el mensaje con doble sentido, logrando nuevamente una sonrisa en el ojiazul. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, deleitandose con el suave latir, de su rubio.

-Porque ahora yo soy solo tuyo y tú solo mía- Agregó el ojiazul- Mi bonita-

-Por siempre- Finalizó ella, justo antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en el más hermoso sueño.

* * *

¿**Un review** para esta humilde autora? ^^

Preparada para toda clase de reviews ^^

Se les quiere mucho!


End file.
